The Wandering Journey of Luna Lovegood
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Luna Lovegood wakes up in a different world one day surrounded by a group of strange men. Will helping them on their journey get her back home? Or will home become the place that she's at now with the people she's with?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, and Alphabetti Spaghetti on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the Fandom of The Hobbit. For Alphabetti Spaghetti I wrote for the letter L in Regulus and I used the character prompt of Luna Lovegood. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Wandering Journey of Luna Lovegood.**

"Should we wake her?" a voice Luna had never heard before questioned. She felt a hand on her shoulder about to shake her awake when she heard another voice call out.

"Don't," the other voice shouted. "She could very well have fallen wrong on her neck. Or have some other sort of injury that would make it dangerous to move her.

"Oin it looks like she's coming around," another voice which sounded like it was coming from one of the younger people kneeling by Luna's side. "Her eyes are open."

Luna gently sat up before anyone else could say another word against it. Brushing herself off she looked around to get a bearing on where she was. Nothing around her looked familiar. None of the people around her looked familiar either. She was about to get to her feet when the one that was called Oin walked over to her.

"You might want to let me check you over for injuries, dearie," he told her.

"But I don't even know who you are," Luna rationalized as she stared at the short men surrounding her.

"My name is Oin and you look to have had a pretty horrible fall."

"Let's get on with it," snapped a harsh voice from the back of the small group surrounding Luna. "We don't have much time to before Durin's day."

"Durin's day sounds fun," Luna said. "My name is Luna Lovegood."

"Fili," came the blonde one who looked closer to Luna's age.

"And Kili," said the younger looking dark haired one.

"At your service," they both said bowing to Luna.

Luna giggled as Oin started his examination of her. "You're both very charming," she stated. "You actually remind me of some friends of mine. They're twins and they act just like the two of you." She smiled thinking Fred and George Weasley would along just great with Fili and Kili if they ever got the chance to meet.

"Are you almost finished?" snapped the important looking man who'd spoken before. "We're running out of..."

"She looks to be in fine shape for someone whose taken a hard fall," Oin said. "But now that we've determined that she's able to move about with no problem we can't just leave her here."

"I can come with you," Luna stated. "I can be very helpful."

"You'll only slow us down," stated Mr. Important.

"Shall we put it to a vote?" came another small voice from next to Mr. Important. "It's only fair that we all get a say in whether we leave this poor girl to fend for herself, Thorin."

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. An exasperated sigh left this Thorin's mouth as he nodded his ascent to the plan. Oin turned to the group at large. "All in agreement with bringing the lady Luna with us say aye," he said looking at each person in turn.

Almost everyone raised their hand expect for Thorin.

"I guess that I'm out voted on this then." Thorin's voice sounded aggravated at the very thought. "But if she becomes to much of a burden it's on all of you." With that said he turned to Luna and growled out, "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Stalking off to were his horse was he climbed into the saddle.

"We can share my pony," the smaller man from before spoke up. "My name is Bilbo Baggins." He looked towards were Thorin was waiting for everyone else to get ready. "He kind of grows on you after a while. Thorin that is. He just has to get to know you." He motioned for Luna to follow him. "This way."

Luna walked after Bilbo excited to start a new journey and make some more friends along the way.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Wandering Journey of Luna Lovegood.**


End file.
